As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Advancements in packaging design have reduced both the weight and thickness of information handling systems. In particular, components included in portable information handling systems, such as laptops, notebooks, and tablet form factors, are the object of efforts to reduce weight and thickness, without compromising structural strength. Touch-screen displays are rapidly becoming a primary interface between a user and a portable information handling system and often include a display and a cover glass. Displays and cover glass are susceptible to breakage when portable information handling systems drop or fall and impact another surface, e.g., experience an “impact event.” Upon impact, the cover glass may crack, shatter, or delaminate. Further, other portions of the information handling system may be dented or otherwise become damaged as a result of the impact event.